Zoe's Big Mistake
by lanski12
Summary: Takuya is a multi million football player with zoe as his girlfriend then one day she cheats on him and her life goes down hill. She then finds comfort in Koji. Rated T for mild language And fighting
1. Chapter 1

zoe-24

Takuya-24

JP-25

Koji-24

Koichi-24

Tommy-21

"Takuya i love you more than anything in the world" said zoe. "I love you to Zoe " says takuya as he gets ready to go to bed.  
"takuya i have to tell you something and its important but i need you to promise that you will always love me"  
"i promise Zoe" says takuya "I had an affair wth koji while ou were visiting your parents and i am so sorry"said zoe all takuya could do was stare in unbelief about wwhat his live in girlfriend had just told him.  
"zoe how could you do that to me, everything i've done for you. i let you live with me afther you got kicked out of college and this is how you repay me you whore." yelled takuya "I know i am so sorry" cried zoe, it will never happen again I swear.  
"your damn right it won't becaue we are through" screamed takuya. His yells could be heard all the way dowm the the street (did i mention that takuya was a football player)

FlashBack

All his freinds were waiting for him at the park then they saw there goggleheaded friend running down the street.  
"guys i was the first one picked in the draft and i got a seven year contract worth 74 million and a 26 million singing bonous" "NO WAY!!!!" everyone yelled in unsion " your filty rich" yelled JP

End Flashback

"get the hell out of my 3.5 million dollar house you bastard" said takuya

"But takuya were are engaged " I dont give a damn" said takuya" were through"

Hope you guys liked the story please give good reviews only I will update soon 


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe starts to pack her things while takuya is in the shower until the phone in th**eir room rings** rings, she looks at the caller I.D

And it says koji minamoto "hey zoe how is it going" says koji "I told him" was all Zoe could say

"So how did he take replied koji" "he kicked me out of the house" Zoe said as tears ran down her face "you me live with me could always come live with me "replied koji

"Its you damn fault cursed Zoe if you hadn't been pressuring me to do it maybe I could still have a good life In a house with my fiancé and someday have at kids but no you had come in" said zoe "What do you mean came in I've known you for 12 years" screamed Koji. " That's twelve years to damn long " yelled back zoe. Just in the middle of their arguing JP called to speak to takuya but zoe told him that he was in the shower so he hung up. Moment's later takuya came out and saw zoe on his phone and asked who it was.

"Koji" she replied "What that bastard has the nerve to call my house after what he did, let me talk zoe I've got a few words for him. Zoe had left to hear what takuya was saying on the other phone. That phone had bad reception and all she heard takuya was Koji, Bastard, asshole, jackass, and I'm gonna beat the hell out of you.

Soon he confronted zoe and told her he wasn't going to leave her empty handed. They had decided on 2.5 million dollars and that he would buy her a house and a car. (for the record takuya is at his third year of football and has 22 million In the bank.) He also told her that if she runs out of money she as to get a job.

They soon heard someone knocking on the door and it was Tommy, he came because he needed to borrow money(who doesn't) they decided not to tell anyone besides koji just yet. As soon as tommy left zoe continued d to pack her clothes, that was until the phone rang. Zoe picked up the phone but didn't say a word

" Takuya I love that diamond bracelet you bought me for our 6th month anniversary, and I also love what we did on our 6th month anniversary. Zoe just froze in silence. "What did you just say she asked the girl. Who is this asked she asked zoe, and she replied by saying that she was takuya's fiancé. The girl said nothing as she hung up.

Zoe went to find takuya. " hey takuya you friend called and said thanks for the 6th month anniversary gift". Takuya couldn't believe zoe had found out. "what the hell did you do on your 6th month anniversary huh you Jackass" Cried zoe " you've been doing this shit for 6 month, I only did it for 1 day who do you think did worse huh. Zoe started packing her things faster than ever. " you know keep you stupid money said zoe. Zoe I'm sorry was all takuya could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the good reviews I really appreciate it

"come on zoe we both made a mistake" said takuya trying to make things better

"yeah but you've been with that bimbo since the start, and the worse part is that I told you about it but you got caught". "I love you" said takuya . "oh yeah takuya then what is her name, huh." Takuya didn't answer. " takuya what is her name" she yelled" Jessica" takuya responded, okay her name is Jessica" he responded.

" does she look better than me" she asked "zoe" Is all takuya said just as they were about to argue zoe's Iphone rang, it was koji telling her that it was okay for her to come to his condo now that he was home, and that he had made her a key.(koji ironic ally is an a for football players but not takuya's.) "come on zoe don't do this you're gonna regret this" "you were fine with me leaving when you were trying to kick me out of your house but know that I'm leave on my own you want me to stay, give me one reason why I should stay." said zoe. Because I love you" he replied. "yeah like you haven't said that a million times" she snapped back." And you know what else takuya take back your damn engagement ring I don't even want the piece of shit". "zoe that is a 35 karat ring" I don't give a damn.

"if you insist on leaving then you can have one of my cars" said takuya. I don't need your cars I called a taxi" replied zoe. "You sure about that zoe I'm don't mind giving you one"

Beep, Beep "gotta go" said zoe. "will I see you around" asked takuya "I don't know said zoe. Takuya just sat on the couch and watched TV as his life was slowly falling apart. He already lost his best friend and his fiancé his parents hated him and the only person who cared about him died. He was thinking about quitting football but then reconsidered because he had a lot of fans that would hate if he quit. In the middle of his thinking he fell into a deep sleep. His phone woke him up the next day telling he had to be at practice in 2 hours once he got to practice everyone seemed to know about his breakup. " Hey takuya said the wide receiver I heard your girl left you.

Takuya went up to him" hey Chad that was funny and you what else if funny" takuya punched him in his eye, he pulled him back up and punched him in the knows and it started to bleed he kept punching him in the face until the coach had his teammates broke it up" kanbara your out of tomorrow's game" " I don't give a damn takuya yelled back I quit, and you know as well as I do that this suckish ass team doesn't have a chance without me" he yelled. Takuya stormed to his car and rode down the street in his Ferrari doing 85mph until he ran into an 18 wheeler. At the hospital all his friends were there(including Zoe). Koji came out and told everyone that takuya has to go though surgery and has a 25% chance of living.

Cliffhanger will he live or die find out in the final chapter


	4. Chapter 4

This is the final chapter so please review enjoy

Takuya woke up in his hospital bed with all his friends around him in chairs sleeping then he looked at the clock and is was 8:00 o'clock in the morning. He tried to get up but it hurt then he noticed how he had cuts all over his body and bandages on his head and a cast on is body left leg and right arm. "your finally awake" said a nurse in a white and black uniform. "how long have I been out" replied takuya "about 3 days" said the nurse.

As he and the nurse were talking zoe started to stir awake. " Takuya your finally awake" she said as she ran to hug him. "I thought you were going to die" she said tearfully. As they were talking each of their friends woke one by one. "Takuya" they all said in unison besides zoe. "man goggle head you had us scared" said J.P. Koji saw zoe hugging him and smiled. " see I knew you two couldn't stay mad at each other for too long"

"Takuya the doctor said that you could leave when you woke up" said koichi "what about the surgery" asked takuya "the doctors performed it while you were sleep" replied koji they all rode home in koji's SUV. Zoe's head was on takuya's shoulder and she was sleeping while koichi was driving(even though it koji's car) "koji why are you driving so slow" asked takuya "so I don't end up like you" koichi said with a smirk "ha-ha very funny " said takuya. He then drifted off into a deep sleep and thought about his life his parents a banded when he was 7. He lived with his grandma til he was 14 then she died. He was forced to live in a homeless till he was eighteen. Takuya had gotten a football scholarship to university, and the homeless shelter had sent him money for books and supplies and he had to get a job just to have the necessities he needed. Once he got drafted he gave 1 million dollars to the homeless shelter that raised him.

Zoe had decided to move back in with takuya and they had settled their differences and takuya had broken up with his other girlfriend him and zoe had gotten reengaged and then married 2 months latter. "Takuya the only reason I was with koji was because I had suspected you of cheating and had heard some of your phone calls". "zoe I am so sorry about what I put you through" said takuya. It's okay said zoe we've both been through a lot. In about 3 more months Takuya was completely healed and had gotten back onto his whole team after he had apologized to Chad and the coach, then everything had pretty much went back to normal. That is until got injured in the championship game.

Well that's my story hope you liked it please review and should I make an action story next or a comedy.


End file.
